Sleep Without You
by Zanessatroyella2017
Summary: It may have been hard for me to fall asleep before, but no matter how late it is I'll be staying up because I can't sleep without the most important girl in my life.
1. Chapter 1

Bolton Residence

1:15am

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling wide awake. I really should be fast asleep right now seeing as I had a huge presentation tomorrow for my job. You see I work for a technology company in New York City. It's actually my father's company which I will inherit in the near future but we have some time before that happens. I guess I should tell you who I am huh. I'm Troy Bolton, 26 years of age, middle brother of three, an older brother and an younger sister. My mom is a lawyer while like I said my dad owns a Technology company that my siblings and I work at. My brother works in the engineering department while my sister works in then PR department. I myself work on the business aspect of it all. You can say I have done rather well for myself. The reason why I can't sleep isn't because I'm nervous about tomorrow, I actually do really well at these presentations. The reason why I am up is because I'm waiting for her to come home. Who is this girl that has me up so late at night? Well her name is Gabriella Montez. God even her name brings a smile to my face. She's my girlfriend of almost 3 years come next month and she's the best thing that ever happened to me. The moment I met her I knew I was hooked.

 _I walked into my local Starbucks as always as I had about 20 minutes to kill before my next meeting. I got in line and ordered my usual before stepping aside and checking my emails._

" _Grande White Chocolate_ _Mocha with Carmel drizzle."_

 _Still looking at my phone, I reached for my drink when I felt another hand on my drink. Lifting my head, I looked to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak as I looked into those gorgeous brown chocolate eyes._

" _Ummm, I think you reached for the wrong drink." I heard the angel speak in what sounded like a whisper._

" _Um, you might be wrong." I finally was able to say after I found my voice. I saw her tilt her head to the side and I swear I wanted to melt right then and there._

" _Oh so your name is Gabriella." I looked at her confused as I looked down and the cup defiantly said Gabriella. I blushed as I realized the cup was indeed hers and rubbed the back of my neck._

" _Uh sorry." She giggled and all I could do is smile._

" _It's okay. You can repay me by telling me your name." She said in a flirtatious tone as I smirked at her._

" _Troy…Troy Bolton." I pushed my hand out for her to shake._

" _Gabriella Montez." She grabbed my hand and we both gasped as we felt a spark run through our bodies. I looked down at our hands before looking up at her, my mouth still ajar._

" _Ummmm." Before I could say anything, her pager went off, making her remover her hand. Suddenly my hand felt cold._

" _Um sorry, I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Troy." And just like that the beauty was gone._

Every since I had met her that day, I couldn't get her out of my head. No matter what I was doing or where I was I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had made it my mission to see the beautiful goddess again. I had went into that same Starbucks everyday, three times a day. On Saturday I was there for nearly two hours. Right when I was about to leave, my world had changed.

 _I was getting frustrated as it had been days since I seen this girl. "What the hell is she doing to you Troy." I rubbed my hand through my hair as I sighed. This was hopeless. Right as I was about to get up, I heard the ding of the door open and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked to the door and there she was. She was in a pair of workout leggings and a tank top as she had a yoga mat with her. She never looked more beautiful._

" _Gabriella." He head sprung up at the sound of my voice as she looked in my direction and smiled._

" _Hey Troy."_

" _Um, care to join me." I asked nervously. I can't believe I was so nervous around her. I've never been like this with any other girl._

" _Sure" she agreed and I had the hugest smile on my face. That day we had sat and talked for 3 hours. I had learned so much about her. I learned that she grew up in Chicago where her mother was a high school English teacher and her father was a neurosurgeon. Just like myself she was a middle child but she had all sisters, she loved basketball and to run track which helped her get a full ride to NYU. She was in her 1_ _st_ _year of residency at New York Memorial as a pediatrician. Before I knew it, it was time for her to go again, but this time I wasn't going to let her just disappear._

" _Hey um before you go…would…would you maybe like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck._

" _I'd love to." Gabriella had a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but match it. She pulled out her card and wrote her cellphone number on it before giving it to me._

" _Call me later." She kissed my cheek and on she went leaving me with a mega watt smile I couldn't wipe off my face._

Needless to say that was one of the best days of my life. If you ask Gabriella she would say that our first date was magical. I took her to this Italian restaurant where we talked and laughed before going to get ice cream and going for a walk in Madison Square Garden. I took her back to her apartment afterwards where I walked her to her door. Nether one of us said anything, but just stood in comfortable silence. I had moved some of her fallen hair out of her face before pulling her in for an earth shattering kiss, Gabriella's words. I guess you can say the rest is history. Almost 3 years later and she's still with me. I rolled over as I heard my phone ding. I grabbed it to see a text message from my brown haired beauty.

 _Hi baby! I'm sure you're asleep but I just wanted to let you know I should be leaving here soon! I'm taking an Uber to Alex's house to make sure she gets home and then I'll be home. I'll text you when I'm on the way. Love you!_

I smiled as I shook my head. She was going to get me because there was no way I was falling asleep until she got home. She was out with her sisters and her friends for her older sister's bachelorette party. I loved her so much it was unbelievable. I had never loved a girl liked the way I loved her. I grinned as I remembered the first time we shared those 3 important words.

 _I laid in my bed with the lights out trying to block out everything in the world. Today has been by far the worst day of my life. I overslept this morning , my car had a flat, my stupid assistant forgot to tell me about the three meetings I had today and on top of that I had just got a phone call from my mom saying that my grandfather had passed away. I teared up as I thought about how we cried on the phone together. I couldn't take this, my grandfather was my hero and to think he wasn't going to be here anymore, broke my heart. After I got off the phone with my mom I turned my phone off and locked myself in my apartment. I pulled the covers over my head and about ten minutes later I heard the front door open. I knew it could only be one person. I felt the bed shift as she pulled the covers back. I looked up to see Gabriella staring back at me with sad eyes._

" _Oh baby." She pulled me in her arms as I instantly started crying. "When you didn't answer my calls or texts I called your sister and she told me what happened. I am so so sorry baby." She ran her hands through my hair as I just cried into her shoulder._

" _He's gone Brie. My grandpa is gone." I sniffled as I pulled away from her and she rubbed my back. I looked down at the chain in my hand that he gave me at my college graduation. "He was my hero. He taught me how to fish and hunt. He's the reason why I love the outdoors so much. He was at every major event of my life. He was my best friend and he's gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye." I choked out. I felt her pull me back into her arms._

" _Oh baby I know and I am so sorry about that. I know he was your best friend. Even though I didn't know him that long, he was a great guy. I liked him a lot and I'm thankful for everything he taught you because you wouldn't be you. Know and understand that although you didn't get to say goodbye he knows you love him. You'll see him again." I squeezed my eyes shut as I listened to her voice. She always made everything better._

" _I love you." I whispered. I felt her hand stop rubbing my back and I pulled back to look at her. She looked shocked and she didn't say anything. I grabbed both her hands as I looked into her eyes which had grown ten times their normal size._

" _I love you so much Gabriella. I've been wanting to say these words for so long but I just kept chickening out. I love the way your smile can light up a room. I love the way that you always know just what to say at the right time. I love the way you always cry when we watch those cheesy romantic movie even though you've watched it a million times. I love the way those mocha eyes of yours shine when your excited about something. I love the way you fit so perfectly into my arms when we cuddle. I love the fact that I miss you every time you leave. Most importantly I love you Gabriella Adrianna Montez. So fucking much."_

 _By the end of my speech she had tears running down her face. I whipped them away and I let my hand rub her cheek. "You don't have to say-" I was cut off by her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped hers around my neck. Once air became an issue, we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes._

" _I love you too Troy Daniel Bolton. So fucking much." Gabriella said as I felt my heart burst. I pulled her in for a kiss as I kept repeating it over and over again._

That day started out horrible but it ended the best way ever. Every since we said those three words we said it a billion more times. I loved hearing her say it just as much as I loved saying it. I rolled over and reached out to her side of the bed. I frowned as it was cold. _God she needed to hurry home._ Don't get me wrong, I want her to enjoy herself, do what she does, but boy didn't I miss her being in my arms. She fit so perfectly in my arms it was like she was my missing puzzle piece. It felt like a lifetime ago when we didn't live together. I closed my eyes with a smile as I thought about when I asked her to move in with me.

 _I was sitting on the couch, looking over some paperwork on my iPad when I heard a sigh coming from the bedroom. I looked up to see my girlfriend of 16 months with a frustrated look on her face. She came over and sat down next to me with another sigh escaping her mouth. I placed my iPad on the table as I pulled her into my lap._

" _What's wrong babe?"_

" _My landlord keeps texting me asking me if I'm going to renew my lease. It's up in two months." She placed her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back._

" _So do you want to renew your lease?"_

" _I don't know, I mean I kind of want to move but I don't have the time to find a new place." I nodded my head as I thought about her situation. I figured now was the right time to ask her what I've been wanting to ask her._

" _Move in with me." Her head sprung up from its position as she looked at me shocked._

" _What?" I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at her with a small smile._

" _You are already here almost everyday. You said you want to move anyway. It would save us both money because we could spilt everything because I know you won't let me pay for it all." I said with a laugh as she hit my chest. I pulled her closer to me as I kissed her temple._

" _Move in with me baby. I would love to have you here everyday. To cuddle with you every night, to be able to wake up to that beautiful face, to able to make you my famous French toast you love so much." I smiled as I heard that laugh I love so much._

" _So what do you say?" I tilted my head to the side as she smiled at me._

" _Well I do love your French toast." I laughed throwing my head back which made her laugh too. "I'd love to move in with you handsome." I picked her up and spun her around as I kissed her soundly._

" _I was hoping you would say that. Now I can do dirty things to you every night." I smirked as she hit my chest once again making me laugh and kiss her._

I smiled shaking my head. It didn't take us long after that to move her in. She was moved in and all settled within a month and I couldn't have been happier. I will say though our social life had changed for a while. We were so caught up with each other we never really left the apartment besides work. It got to the point where we had to force ourselves to leave the house or even invite people over. Things couldn't be better with Gabriella. Don't get me wrong, things weren't always perfect. We had our fair share of arguments but it just shows that we are normal.

I never thought I would see myself as this type of guy. In high school I didn't really have any steady girlfriends. I dated here and there but basketball was my life in high school. Once I got to college I dated a girl for about a year in a half but I never really saw a future with her. Gabriella, on the other hand, that's the girl I see myself with. Just thinking about our future makes my stomach do backflips. The good kind.

I rolled over and sat up as I opened my bedside table and grabbed the item I had be hiding from Gabriella. I had a small smile on my face as I opened the small velvet box to reveal the 5 kt. White gold diamond engagement ring. With our anniversary being next month I was planning a surprise trip to Hawaii where I planned on proposing. I has been planning this trip for the past 3 months and she had no idea. I had everything all planned out. I talked to her boss and explained everything and they happily gave her the week off. In her mind this was going to be an anniversary gift but I planned on proposing the night of our anniversary. I was going to wake her up with breakfast looking over the island, then we were going to explore the island and lastly I was going to treat her to dinner on a boat where I was going to ask her the most important question of my life during sunset. I was leaving with a girlfriend and hopefully returning with a fiancée. I thought about when I finally decided I was ready to make this big move.

 _I walked through the door with a sigh. Today had been such a long day and all I wanted to do was crawl into my girlfriends arms. Sadly I would have to wait seeing as she had to work late at the hospital tonight. When I walked into the kitchen I was shocked to see my girlfriend standing over the stove with jeans and one of my shirts on._

" _Brie?" She turned around and smiled when she saw me. She placed the knife down before coming over to me and giving me a kiss._

" _Hiya handsome."_

" _What are you doing home? I thought you had to work late."_

" _Well after we got off the phone I realized that you were having a hard day so I finished up some work and gave the rest of it to my interns. I stopped at the store and got all the stuff I needed to make your favorite." I smiled as I pulled her into my arms and she moved the hair out of my face._

" _You're making chicken parm" I said excited as she laughed before nodding._

" _Yup. I was thinking we have dinner before cuddling up and watching a movie." I smiled down at her as I kissed her gently._

" _You're the best baby." "I try. Now go shower, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." She pushed me towards the bathroom as I laughed and followed instructions._

After that night I realized that I didn't want her just as my girlfriend anymore. She was more than that and it was time to make it official. I wanted her as my wife. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and start a family with her. It was time and I only hoped she felt the same. I heard the front door opened and quickly hid the as I was closing the door, I watched my girlfriend walk into the room quietly. She probably was trying not to wake me up. I tilted my head as I took in her outfit which consisted of a little black dress and red heels with her hair down in her natural curls. She had on a sash that said _Bridesmaid_ and I groaned as I wanted to take her right now.

"Hey sexy." I said making her jump. I laughed as she turned on the light to see me smirking at her.

"God damn Troy! You scared the shit out of me." She said with her hand on her heart.

"Sorry baby." I said with a laugh as I got out of bed to wrap my arms around her.

"What are you doing awake! It's two in the morning. You have a presentation tomorrow." I rolled my eyes as I knew she was going to be like this.

"I couldn't sleep without you here." I said with a pout as I stole a kiss which made her laugh.

"You are unbelievable Bolton."

"But you love me." I said with a grin as I watched her take her heels off.

"Mmhmm that I do which I question."

"You are starting to repeat that daily." I told her with a pout making her grin before shaking her head. I jumped into bed and grabbed her waist pulling her on top of me, making her squeal. I squeezed her softly as I kissed her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too handsome. You saw me earlier though." She ran her hands through my hair as I closed my eyes.

"That was this morning before work. You went straight to your sister's place so it's been hours." I said a little dramatically making her roll her eyes. "If I saw this outfit before you left, you might not have made it out." She giggled as I smothered her in kisses making her laugh loudly.

"You are such a dork."

"Yes but I'm your dork"

"that you are baby." She said kissing me before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I loved that girl much that I don't even think she understood. 10 minutes later she emerged from the shower with my shirt on and she couldn't look cuter. I opened my arms as she happily crawled into them giving me a kiss.

"So how many guys did you have to deny a dance with?" I asked with a smirk making her laugh.

"A lot. They were very upset when I told them I was happily taken." She told me with a small smile as she moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Good. Are you excited for the wedding next week?" I watched her eyes light up as she loved weddings.

"I can't wait. Alex is really excited and I'm happy for her. Her and John have been together for five years. It's about time he's made it official."

"Well I'll bet you'll be the most beautiful bridesmaid." I said making her smile. I couldn't wait to see her in the dress she's going to wear for our wedding. I know she's been thinking about if we were ever going to be in that position because all this time she's been helping her sister, I've noticed how she looks at the wedding dresses.

"Mmhmm and you'll be the best looking man there. Now come on we both need our rest." We settled in bed as she faced with her back to me and I pushed my head into those curls I loved so much.

"I love you baby." I said kissing her hair.

"I love you too." She laced our hands together kissing the back of mine.

It may have been hard for me to fall asleep before, but no matter how late it is I'll be staying up because I can't sleep without the most important girl in my life.

* * *

Just a cute little oneshot that has been in my head lately. This is based off of the song Sleep Without You by Brett Young. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

May 23

6:45am

I collected the two White Chocolate Mochas one with extra caramel and one without as I regretted getting such an early flight. As tired as I was, I was both excited and nervous for this trip. I couldn't believe that I was planning on proposing to Gabriella after being together for almost 3 years. I never thought that I would be the type of person that wanted to get married but Gabriella changed all of that. She makes me want to be a better person and I don't even think she realizes it. I had the entire trip planned out including the proposal. Our anniversary was in tomorrow which mean I needed to calm my nerves until tomorrow. I'm praying that everything goes right because she deserved the perfect proposal. I looked up and smiled as I got closer to her. She was sitting by our bags as we waited for our flight. I took the time to look at her as even though we had been up since 4am she still looked beautiful.

"Here you go baby." She turned her head up at my voice and smiled at me as I handed her the drink.

"Thank you." I gave her a kiss and sat down next to her as we waited to board the plane.

"Troy I still can't believe you got my boss to give me an entire week off." I shrugged my shoulders with a smirk as I kissed her temple.

"You deserve it baby. You've been working like crazy." That was true because she had been working 16 hour shifts for the last 3 weeks.

"But what about the office? Isn't this the biggest time for you all?"

"Brie baby the company will be fine. Dad agreed that we both deserved the time off and what better way than to celebrate our anniversary on a beach sipping drinks." She squealed making me laugh as I pulled her closer to me.

"I haven't been to Hawaii since I was 16, I can't wait to get there and relax. Ohhh can we do a couple massage, please, please pleaseeee."

"Anything you want baby girl. I'm going to make sure that you remember this trip." I kissed her soundly as I prayed that this was really was a trip to remember.

* * *

 _May 24_

 _9am_

I sat on the balcony as I sipped my coffee and listened to the waves. I had got us the best hotel on the island. We were a walk away from the beach and we were able to see the beach from our balcony. Once we landed last night, we mostly walked around the island before going to dinner and then coming back to the hotel where we made love. I smirked as that is more than likely the reason why she is still asleep. We had finally gone to sleep at around 3am. I'm surprised that I'm up but then again all I can think about is this proposal. I was so beyond nervous about doing this, but I knew she was ready. I remember how her eyes lit up every time she would help her sister with her wedding. I remember coming home to see she had a place marker in one of those wedding magazines. It was beautiful and I could defiantly see her in it. I still don't think she knew that I saw it. I mean we've talked about marriage before but that was months ago. I pray she still fills the way she felt before. I smiled as I thought about the way that she looked when we went back to Chicago for her parents 30th wedding anniversary.

 _I smiled as I watched my brown-haired beauty dancing with her sisters from across the room. Her eyes shinned as it had been a while since she had been around her family. We were back in Chicago to celebrate her parents wedding anniversary. Her family was amazing as I had a close relationship with them. Her sisters and parents loved me and the same came be said for her with my family. My smile grew as even though the music was blasting, I was still able to hear her beautiful laugh over the music._

" _Beautiful, isn't she?" I looked up to see her dad, Eric Montez, sitting next to me. He was a neurosurgeon at one of the top hospitals in Chicago and Gabriella's biggest role model. She has always looked up to her dad and I couldn't blame her._

" _Yea she is. She's been missing you guys." Eric smiled over at his 3 daughters as he nodded his head._

" _We've missed her too. Her and Alex. I'm surprised Sam didn't follow the two of them to New York but between me and you, Christina and I are happy that at least one of them stayed home." I laughed as I probably would be the same especially if I had 3 daughters._

" _Congratulations again on the 30_ _years of marriage. What's your secret?"_

" _Your wife is always right." We laughed as I nodded my head. "But no really, lots of communication. I have a demanding job and 3 kids. We had Alex when I was in my 3 year of medical school so Christina defiantly did a lot of the raising but the one thing that we learned when days got hard was communication is key. Now here we are, just as happy as we were when we first got married. I can't see myself without her."_

 _I watched him smile as we looked to see Christina had joined their daughters on the dance floor. I felt myself get nervous as I thought about what had been on my mind the last month. Now was the perfect time to bring this up, I just hoped I got the answer I wanted._

" _Hey um Eric, could I ask you a question?" I rubbed the back of my neck as Eric looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I took a deep breath as I just went for it._

" _This has been on my mind for the past couple of months. I love Gabriella with every once of my body. She makes me a better person. Just being around her makes me happy. When I have to go away for work trips or her for medical conferences, I can't stop missing her. All I can think about is her and how to keep that beautiful smile on her face. I've been thinking about our future a lot and what I want. I know she is the one for me. She is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to give her the best life possible. I want to make her the happiest woman Earth. I don't know when, I don't have a plan yet, and I don't have a ring yet but, you mean everything to her and I need to make sure I got your okay before I make any other plans. So, well, can I get your blessing to marry Gabriella." I felt my heart beating fast as I looked at Eric. His face was blank, and I wish I could read his face to put my mind at ease. He turned to look back over at his family as he just nodded his head._

" _I knew this time was coming sooner than later. I remember when she called us and told us that she was bringing a friend home for the holidays. Of course, Chris knew it was you, but I think she didn't want to tell me just yet. Being a father of 3 girls, I've seen boys break my girls' heart and every time they bring a new one home, I'm a little apprehensive but when you showed up, I knew it would be different. Her smile was a little brighter with you around. She had this glow about her. I watched how you treated her that week that you guys were here, and I couldn't be happier." He turned to look at me and I cursed under my breathe as I still couldn't read his mind. Was he going to say yes?_

" _You respect her Troy. You love her. When I call her to check up on her she always tells me about the two of you and I can hear the happiness in her voice. As a father all I can ask is that my daughters marry a man who will always think of them first and I have no doubt about you doing that Troy. With that being said…yes you can marry my daughter." I let out a huge breathe as I smiled and shook Eric's hand. The hardest part was over now I just needed to plan out everything else._

I took another sip of my coffee as I thought back to the months after that. It was all about finding the perfect ring, the perfect location, the perfect plan. Now I just have to get through today and hopefully by this time tomorrow, I will be waking up next to my fiancée. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I felt her arms around my neck.

"Care to explain why I woke up alone this morning?" I chuckled as I kissed her arm and brought her around to sit her in my lap.

"Sorry baby girl. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. Figured you could use the sleep." I smirked as she slapped my chest.

"Its your fault anyway." I rolled my eyes I nodded my head.

"That third round was defiantly your fault." Gabriella gigged before placing her hands around my next and kissing me soundly.

"Good Morning handsome. Happy Anniversary"

"Mmmh Morning Beautiful. Happy Anniversary. 3 years with the most amazing woman." She blushed and put her face in my should as I laughed and kissed her temple. We were both quiet as we watched the waves crash on the beach and listened to the sound of the ocean.

"So, I may have a surprise for you." Gabriella looked at me as she raised her eyebrow. I leaned over and grabbed a pamphlet and handed it to her. She looked it over before she gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"No way!" I laughed before nodding my head.

"Yes we are going to swim with the dolphins at 2pm right after our couples massage."

"You are the best boyfriend ever" I smiled as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her square on her mouth.

"I try. Now come on lets go grab some breakfast before our massage."

* * *

 _4pm_

Gabriella and I walked hand in hand back to our hotel after an amazing afternoon. We had amazing massages on the beach which included drinks much to both of our happiness. Gabriella's eyes had lit up the moment we went to swim with the dolphins. We were sharing the experience with another couple who happened to be on their honeymoon. While both our girls were taking their turns in the water, I had opened up to the other guy about my plains for tonight. He gave me some advice before wishing me luck with the plains.

"This has been the best anniversary every baby." Gabriella smiled up at me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I do however have one last surprise up my sleeve." Gabriella looked at me with her eyes squinted as I laughed.

"You always have something up your sleeves."

"One of the many reasons why you love me." Gabriella laughed as I opened the door to the hotel for her to enter.

"That I do baby. Are you going to tell me what it is?" She raised her eyebrow at me mostly because she already knew the answer to that question.

"Come on now, since when have I ever told you anything that I've had up my sleeve." Gabriella sighed as she laughed and nodded her head.

"You are right about that."

Once we got to our hotel room, I told her she needed to be ready by six for dinner and what style she needed to wear. She asked me to join her for a shower and as badly as I wanted to, I couldn't. That would start something that we didn't need right now. As tempting as she was and trust me she was very tempting, I stood my ground. If things went as planned, we would be doing a lot of that tonight. Once she went into the bathroom and started up her shower, I called to make sure everything was in place for tonight. Everything had to go perfect. I was counting on this night. After my call, I went over to my suitcase and pulled out the ring. I smiled as I couldn't wait to see how it looked on her hand. I remember thinking that I would never find the perfect ring, but this one defiantly jumped out at me.

 _My eyes scanned all of the different rings as I didn't even know where to start. Do I get oval or princess cut? Should I get a big ring or a small ring? Gold, silver or white? Ah God why does it have to be so fucking hard. I was knocked out of my thinking when I felt my brother slap me on my back._

" _Dude are you even breathing? Its going to be okay"_

" _Leave him alone Nick. If I remember correctly, you were in the same place two years ago." I looked over as I saw my dad come and stand next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he looked at the rings._

" _Any jumping out at you?" I sighed as I rubbed my face before rubbing the back of my neck._

" _No, I just….i don't know dad. How will I know which one is the right one? I mean how will I even know if she will like it."_

" _Are you serious dude. Gabriella is crazy about you any ring that you pick she'll love. Do you remember when you came with me to pick a ring? We were here for what felt like hours. I finally picked a ring and even then I didn't think that Amy was going to like it but she loved it and so will Gabriella."_

 _I looked over at my brother Nick as I knew he was right. He was scared shitless when he was looking for a ring. I remember thinking I would never be like that and yet I'm about to pull my hair out of my head._

" _Dad how will I know?" I looked over at my dad as he smiled at me. My dad has helped me in every aspect of my life and I knew without a doubt I was going to need his help with this._

" _Son you are Gabriella have been together for almost 3 years. You know her from inside and out. You know what she likes and what she doesn't like. You know what will look good on her. No matter what you pick, she will love it. Trust me, I know how terrifying this can be, but it will all be worth it once she says yes." I took a deep breath as I shook my head. I can do this. I just had to remember everything that Gabriella liked and what she didn't like. I looked at all the rings as I nodded my head._

" _Okay, lets do this."_

I defiantly made the right choice. I just prayed that Gabriella would love this.

* * *

 _6:30pm_

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I smirked as we were walking along the beach towards the boat that would take us out to sea. I was nervous since the moment we left the hotel but I was trying to play it cool.

"We are almost there, I promise." We walked for about 5 more minutes before we reached the boat. Gabriella looked at me confused as I just smiled and pulled her closer to the boat. Once we got towards the edge of the water, our captain came to meet us.

"Hola, Troy."

"Hola, Captain Mark. Baby this is our captain for the night. One of the best in Hawaii."

We shook hands as he escorted us on to the boat. I led Gabriella over towards the area where we would be eating dinner and I smiled as she gasped. We were at the front of the boat with her favorite dinner and wine. There were rose petals all over the area along with red roses on the table.

"Omg baby. How did you even do all of this?" I smiled as I brought her into my arms and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I have my way. I wanted to make sure you really enjoyed this anniversary." She had tears in her eyes as I wiped them away. She placed her arms around my neck as I wrapped mines around her waist.

"This is to much. First a trip to Hawaii and now this. I.."

"Shhhh you deserve this baby." I kissed her forehead before connecting our foreheads together.

"You spoil me enough already Troy." I chucked and rubbed my hands down her bare arms of her white dress.

"And I will keep spoiling it, because you deserve this and so much more. Now come on lets eat before our food gets cold."

I walked us over towards the table and pulled her chair out earning a kiss on the lips. I smiled before going over to my chair and pouring us some wine. We enjoyed a nice dinner filled with lots of laughs and love. The nerves started to leave my body but the closer we got to sunset, the nerves started to come back. I wanted to do this before I lost all my nerves. I felt my pocket to make sure that the ring was still there and I took a deep breathe.

"Hey Ella, would you say that you have been happy the past 3 years?" I rubbed the back of my neck as Gabriella looked at me shocked. She came over and sat in my lap. She moved some of my hair out of my face.

"Of course, I have baby. These past 3 years together have been amazing. I was so focused on work before I met you. I wasn't even worried about a boyfriend but then you walked into my life and I couldn't be more grateful. I will forever be happy that you sat in that Starbucks for 3 hours waiting for me." I blushed as I but my head down and laughed.

"It wasn't 3 hours, it was 2 hours."

"You still waited a long time for a girl you only saw once." I looked at her and rubbed her back as that was one of the best days of my life.

"I would wait a lifetime if it meant that I could have you." I kissed her soundly as I knew I needed to do this now.

I needed to make her my wife. I stood up and gently grabbed her hand as I led her to the edge of the boat. I stood behind her as I placed my around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I smelled her hair as her natural smell was amazing. I wish I could bottle it up and keep it forever. We stood and watched the sunset and when the sun got to the right spot, I started mt speech. I turned her around and held her in my arms.

"3 years ago, I never envisioned myself in this position. I never saw myself in a serious relationship but then I accidently tried to grab the wrong drink and I saw the most beautiful girl God every created. You changed me for the better. Like you, I was only focused on work and trying to make the business better. When we became official, it was like firework went off in my body. It wasn't just about me anymore, it was about us. Everything I do is about us and what I can do to make our lives better. When I see my future, all I can see is you. I want to spend the rest of my life making sure that you understand how important you are to me. I want to forever have you by my side and start a family with you. I never thought that I would find my someone that I cared for besides work, but I found her and I promised myself that I would never do anything to lose her." I pulled the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. I heard Gabriella gasp as I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. I saw the tears in her eyes as I took a deep breath and tried to not to make my voice sound so shaky.

"I can't see my life without you baby. I want to be your husband. I want to be the father of your children. I want to be sitting next to you on our porch at 65. I want to be with you and only you. Gabriella Isabella Montez, will you marry me…." By the end of my speech, Gabriella had tears running down her face. I felt my heart beat fast as it felt as though time was moving slowly.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Troy!" It took longer for my mind to process what that she had said yes, but when it finally did my head snapped up. She had a teary smile on her face which made my smile only get bigger. I placed the ring on her finger before she jumped into my open airs. We kissed passionately as I spun her around.

"Oh My God Troy! Is this real, this isn't a dream is it?" I laughed as I moved her hair behind her ear as I pulled her closer to me.

"Yes, baby it's as real as can be. I will soon be your husband and you will soon be my wife." She squealed before hugging me again as I laughed and spun her around again.

* * *

Surprise! I reread this story and so many people asked me about a sequel so I said why not! So here you guys go! I'm thinking about doing another chapter about their wedding but I'm not sure yet. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
